Gone and Lost
by It's a Wolf Thinga 2
Summary: Rosalie's story of becoming a vampire.


Rosalie  
by Magen

Royce was never this drunk. He always watched it. Never did he get to drunk that he'd let his friends do this too me.

"Take it off." One of them said unbuttoning my blouse.

"NO!" I cried.

"What's wrong sweet thang?" Royce asked.

"This isn't you Royce." I told him.

Royce just smiled widely and look at my shirt and started grinding on me.

I stumped back. Without falling.

"Come here. Your so sexy." One of his other friends said. I was so scared now. I knew this wasn't the right idea.

I should've called my dad and had someone come and get me. I shouldn't have tired to drive home on my own. And I shouldn't have gotten out of the car in the first place. Why had I gotten out of the car? you may ask. It was because I didn't know they were drunk. If I knew that they were drunk I probably wouldn't have gotten out of the car.

I looked over at the trees and hoped that someone would come and just find me laying on the ground with the bastards kicking and grinding on me.

This wasn't my fault and I knew that. But why did it have to be me.

"Isn't she just beautifully sexy?" Royce asked one of his friends.

"She is" He nodded greedily. "You did well." The first boy that had told me to take it off said.

All I had on now was my bra and underwear. I was in the middle of a street, in the dark, with a bunch off guys. This wasn't right. Anyone would know that. I knew it but I couldn't do anything to stop them now could I? I don't think so.

"Stop! Please, Don't!" I yelled.

The second dude that had said 'Come here. Your so sexy' did a bump and grind movement onto my hip making me fall over.

"Why are you so clumsy?" He yelled in my ear, picking me up and doing the same bump and grind movement. They all started doing that in a circular movement. I began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

When I stopped moving they all stopped and left. I guess they thought I was dead and they need to get out of here before someone found them kicking and grinding me.

I was laying on the street hoping that someone would just run over me with a car. I closed my eyes and just listened to the leaves sway in the wind. I could've sworn that I was already dead when I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me away.

~*~

When I woke up I felt like I was on fire. I swear I was on fire. I looked up and down I wasn't on fire.

"What's going on with me? Why is it so-" I couldn't say anything or ask anymore questions I broke out in screams.

"I will explain everything very soon. Sweetie." A nice soft voice said and I felt the same cold hands that had carried me away when I thought I'd died.

* * *

Third person  
By: Roxie

"Carlisle why do we have to change her? She's perfectly okay." Edward had complained to him.

"Edward. Either she dies under my care which would leave a bad rep under my name because she was perfectly healthy and had no reason to die or, well let's not talk about that."

By then Carlisle had already bitten down on the girls neck. She squirmed to try and get away but he had held her down. Edward couldn't look and turned away and walked out of the room.

He couldn't watch the poor innocent girl who had been attacked by those bastards. Those Bastards who had beaten her and touched her improperly in such ways only married people should.

"Edward if you need to just leave." Carlisle said noting his knuckles were turning white holding onto the banister.

Edward went out to search for the people who had done this to her . He couldn't find them anywhere or smell them. He decided to leave and to get her some new clothes. They had put on some of the old clothes from the girl who had died in the house because Carlisle wouldn't change her nor could he save her.

Edward went to store that he thought she might like. Then he went home set up her room but left the walls white incase she wanted to paint them herself or color on them or do anything.

He went back to where Carlisle was and looked at him. "Carlisle you need to go, and hunt or something. I want to be alone with her for a while."

Carlisle went out and then it was just Edward and Rosalie.

Edward was stroking her cheek when she started to stir. He jumped back and watched her then moved closer to make sure everything was alright.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Roxie

Everything was still burning. Burning like the twin towers (sorry if that's upsetting) it really hurt. Then everything went cool like I'd been saved and drenched in water.

"Hold on, don't move too much hold on" There was a hand poking my neck and writs.

I started to flinch to make them stop poking me. I'm just been in my bra and underwear. My eyes flew open to see a pair of beautiful topaz eyes staring right back at my poopy brown eyes.

Everything else was still blurry to me. "Hello, I'm Edward. What should we call you?" He leaned in like I was going to whisper something. Wait what was my name? Rosalie.

"My name is Rosalie. Where am I? What happened to the guys who hurt me?" Edward put his fingers over my mouth. He smelled amazing. I closed my eyes and licked his fingers and tried to bite them.

"Rosalie No. You cant do that." Edward yelled at me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why not? I like the smell of it." He looked frightened. He drew back a little.

"Carlisle! I need you please come up here." Edward yelled. It hurt my ears. "Owe what the heck!" I cringed.

A strange man cam running up the stairs. He looked really young, kind of too young to have a son if that's who Edward is.

"Edward. What's the matter?" He looked over at me. "Oh your awake!" I nodded. "Carlisle, she needs to feed. She almost tried to take my hand off." I was appalled. I tired to get up but Edward had his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't getting out of this hold.

* * *

Rosalie  
By:Magen

There was now a horrible burning in my throat. I didn't know why it was there but it just was.

I felt bad after have tried to bite Edward. I looked up at those gold eyes of his. I was scared of this new guy, Carlisle. What was he going to do to me. Was I some science experiment or something.

Edward grabbed my hand, I calmed down at his touch. I knew Edward from school. But not that well. All I really knew was that his father Carlisle was a doctor and that Edward didn't talk to anyone at school and that whenever we had good weather he wouldn't be there.

It was a little different.

"What does he mean by I need to hunt?" I asked them.

"Well, that's what we need to tell you about." This guy, Carlisle said. "I'm Carlisle by the way." He said.

I nodded my head. Edward squeezed my hand and whispered everything would be okay.

"Just tell me what's going on with me." I hissed.

"You're a vampire. Your excpiensing the urge to hunt." Carlisle said. "That's why you felt all that burning." He said and sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm. . . .I'm a. . . .I'm a. . . .Vampire?" I studdered.

"It's not as bad as you'd think." A soft gentle voice said.

I looked over at the door were I'd heard the voice come from. There stood a women in a all black frame fitted dress. She looked sexier than I ever have.

Edward looked down at my feet and than back up at my eyes and than looked away quickly. What was wrong with my eyes? I wondered.

"They are red." Edward whispered in my ear.

"They are what!" I yelled?

"Red." The shot women said.

"That happens when you first change. You will also have to learn how to control you thirst. We all have learned and had to go through it."

The burning in my throat was getting worse. Edward stiffined up at my side.

I looked up at him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked a little annoyed with who I was. And still a little shocked. I still couldn't take it all in. I was still mad at Royce for what he and his friends had done to me and led me to this.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Roxie

I was still really mad, but i was slowly excepting what was happening. "I'm a Vampire? Are you sure? You're not lying or anything?" I looked at Edward hoping i would get a real answer as to i wasn't really a vampire.

"I'm sorry to tell you the truth Rosalie, you are a vampire and we can't do anything about it. You were on the verge of death. I had to do something. I couldn't let you die." Carlisle said to me.

I looked at the slim fitted women in the black dress. I was starting to get jealous of her. I watched as Carlisle got up and walked over to her. "Edward I think it would be best if you took her out and showed her how to hunt." Edward nodded and took my hand pulled me up and locked his arm around my waste.

"Are you ready Rosalie to go hunting for you first time?" I gulped and slowly nodded my head. We proceeded walking forward. Out of the back doors too fast to let me see the house. I guess he was anxious.

"Rosalie, what you have to do is listen to the earth and let it speak to you. Let the animals scent draw you in. Then when you get them pinpointed in your head, attack. You'll be fine because your a vampire and you should be a naturalist. I promise." I nodded.

I smelled something delicious. it smelt so good. Like God. I couldn't control myself. My mouth started to water, i started leaning forward towards the smell.

I had it pinpointed. I attacked. I could hear something behind me and i pulled away from my prey. I saw that it was Edward, I loosened up and went back to my prey that happened to be a baby deer.

I was repulsed and pulled away. How could i have done such a thing."Edward I think I'm ready to go. I can't look at this anymore. I feel horrible. Please let me go away from here." I started gagging. Like a natural reflex after seeing blood when i was a little kid.

"Rosalie just look away I'll get rid of it. Then we'll go back to the house. Okay?" He said looking into my eyes. I nodded back and looked away. He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers together and started walking back to his house.

I squeaked a thank you as we were walking back to the House. As we made it to the House, i passed out.

* * *

Rosalie  
By:Magen

When I woke up I got up quickly. I still wasn't used to all this new speed. I don't know what I was going to do with the fact that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I was still unsure about all this.

Yes, I was very pissed but other than that. I think fine with everything. I now had the sweetest family ever. I was still unsure about how Edward felt towards me, but I can tell you one thing, I will find out. Soon.

I looked around the large living room. It was all white with a little of was a white couch in front of the TV, which was on. The thing that stood out the most was the black piano. I really liked the black piano i started walking over to it and sat down. I looked over in the other direction and there was a table with a bunch of chairs around it. I tilted my head to the side and looked at Edward.

"Oh, so just in case some human comes over it looks natural." Edward said as i nodded.

"Ah, that makes sense, I guess." I was in a very thought full mood right now.

I thought about Edward. And all of the sudden I had pictures flashing through my mind of what had happened three days ago.

The first picture was of this dude, he had short shaggy hair and he was doing this grinding movement on my hip and this other guy that looked like that white rapper, what was his name. Eminem? Was doing the same thing on my other hip. In the background i hear loose your self and i freaked even more.

I gasped. "Rosalie?" Carlisle asked as I griped onto Edward's arm strongly for support. This scared me like hell. I took to deep breaths and stood up again.

"I'm alright." I said and another image popped up in my mind.

It was Royce, he was unbuttoning my shirt. I had this look of horror on my face. "Stop!" I'd yelled and apparently i had yelled this out loud. But it was hopeless. I knew that and everyone that had had this happen to them knew it was hopeless and no one was going to help me. But for some reason at the moment I felt like it wasn't hopeless and someone was going to save me.

I gasped again and fell out of Edwards to the ground. Edward was at my side but everyone felt so distant. But him mostly. I looked at him and thought I saw Royce. I screamed and started to pull away and move backwards. Edward jumped back. I looked at him with a confused look.

Edward had this scared look on his face. And I could've sworn for a second it was for me.  
Another image went through my mine. The dude that hadn't looked like that rapper was now kissing me and moaning. I was scared for my life. The only person in my life I thought that would've done this to me would've been Royce, but now all I longed for was Edward. For him to be near. For him to kiss me softly on the lips. To make everything bad go away.

Rosalie  
By:Roxie

"Rosalie? Hun are you okay? Rosalie? Rosalie, open your eyes." Once again i opened my eyes and saw his topaz eyes looking into mine.

Why was my heart pounding? What type of world is this? I could hear Carlisle walking away and i was still looking into Edwards eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and leaned forward a little.

"Edward may i please have a word with you?" The women who was wearing the black dress was now wearing a dark blue one instead. Edward sighed and nodded. "Yes Mom."

Edward nodded and pulled me up with him. and pulled away from me. I sad down on the couch She pulled him into the hallway.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing? You only just met her, and she's already falling for you. She must be confused. She was just attacked and almost *beep*. Your father just saved her and now she must be totally confused you can't just bombard her with this. If you wanted to make your move you should have waited until next week before you thought of that." Edward sighed yet another great Edward sigh.

"Mom i know that i do like her but i kind of don't think that she is my type of girl. She's just so innocent, not something that I'm really looking for." She nodded to him

What was he talking about? Me not his type? I'm not that innocent am i? Man, i am in a slump. I heard footsteps coming in my direction and looked and say Edward walking in with the lady. I stood up to greet her.

"Rosalie this is Esme. She's my mother. Esme this is Rosalie." I nodded and shook her hand.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. I'm pleased to meet you." I smiled and kind of hid behind Edward.

"Mom, i think that Rosalie is getting tired." I was going to object but then i yawned. "Rosalie my rooms upstairs if you keep going straight it's the last one on the left. The one with the big black doors. I've got a spare bed in there I'll be up soon. I've just got to finish talking to my mother about school." I nodded and said good night i started walking up the stairs that seemed to take me forever to get up, down the hallway counted three doors then came to the last door the big black door on the left. I turned the handle and looked inside what I saw was amazing.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Magen

It was completely amazing. There was a black couch that was up against the far wall, across from that was a CD case holder and next to that was a stereo.

I went over to the CD's. Boy did he had a lot of old music, well not old but old to this time. But it was all amazing. Most of it was great music for slow dancing. I wondered why he like it so much. After looking at all his CD for a while I went over to the couch and sat down.

I picked up what looked like a very old book and opened it.

Life as a monster hasn't gotten any easier. I'm still killing many humans. I wish this life would be easy, but Carlisle keeps telling me that I'll get control of myself soon. I don't believe him, but when will that be. I don't know.

So I go ask Carlisle and he doesn't know how soon, soon is. I wonder why he keeps saying soon. I think it's to make me feel better. But I'm not completely sure that's the reason.

It was Edward's dairy that i had picked up, it was of when he first became a vampire. I closed it not wanting to invade is personal space anymore or read on about how hard it will be for me to keep myself under control as a newborn vampire. I didn't want to think about this anymore than i already needed to.

I looked down at the ground in front of me and just stared at it. I soon heard steps coming up the stair. I knew who's they were right away. Without a second guess. I knew that he was now standing in the doorway. I didn't look up at him.

"Hey," He said so softly that not even a human could've heard it.

Now I couldn't help but look up at him. He's beautiful liquid gold eyes bored into mine. I looked away quickly remembering what he'd said to Esme earlier that night.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming over to sit by me. I got up and went to stand by his stereo and started rummaging through his CD's again seeing if i missed any CD's that i might have actually liked. He stood up and started walking over to me. I moved further away a little bit.

"Nothing." I said. He reached a hand out and sat it on my shoulder. What was wrong with him, he was confusing me with his emotions. One minute he's about to kiss me and the next he's telling his mom that I'm not his type and now he's trying to get me to gush my feelings out to him like he's my shrink. How close did he want to get to me.

"I would want to get very close but I can't if you don't let me." He said.

What did he just say? Did he just read my thoughts? Could he read minds?

"I can read minds yes. And yes, I did just read your mind." He said and took a step closer.

I was still confused on why he had told his mother that I wasn't his type. That didn't make any sense to what he was doing right now. I backed up and stepped around him.

When he had told his mother that it broke my heart and he just can't mend it that easily. He may be beautifully and incredibly hot but that doesn't mean that he can say something like that and than just fix it like that.  
"Well now you know what the matter is." I said with some attitude.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry, this isn't what I want to hear. I was just changed into a vampire! A humans think that vampires monsters and something that wouldn't really be real. But here I stand alive but not really." I yelled getting frustrated at this fact.

"I know." he said.

He did know in some ways but he didn't know my full story of what had happened. Not even Carlisle knows what really happened he just knows that some group of guys tried to *beep* me.

"So why don't you tell me the full story?" He asked.

"Not right now. Right now I just want to be alone to think. Well in my mind so that your not really in it you know?" I said.

"I know." He said and took a deep sigh and turned on his stereo. I sat cross legged on the black couch across from it as he leaned up against the the shelf all sexy like. I will have to admit he really has that sexy look going for him.

"I know I am!" He said.

"I told you to stay out of my head." I said and through a pillow that waslaying next to me on the couch at him.

"Sorry." He said smiling as the threw the pillow back at me.

* * *

Emmett  
By:Magen

Sitting at the table with all my friends wasn't helping me. I was sad. I couldn't really think straight.

She sat across the room and as beautiful as ever. Long beautiful wavy blond hair that went down to her waist. I so wanted to walk over a do some grindin'. But I knew than she'd think I was a perive. Though everyone in the school knew I was already.

"What's wrong with you, Em?" Kyle asked me from in front of me.

"Nothin'." I said and got up and went to dump my untouched food.

I went to my next class and she was in it. I couldn't stop thinking 'bout her. It wasn't fair. She was the only thing I could think about.

A little later on. The guy Edward leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she turned and looked at me and I looked away quickly so it didn't look like I was looking only at her. I heard her give a soft giggle.

The class was over and Kyle was waiting out side the door for me. He was right next door in his class.

The blond was just laughing and had her arm through Edward's arm. I was wondering why Edward had taken such a intrist in this new girl. He usually kept to himself. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

They kept walking. Not that it want normal to see things like this happen in the small school. But Edward?

I got home and my mom was home already. Was it just a day of unusual? I didn't know but one more thing out of place I think I'm going to scream and die.

I still couldn't get the hot blond out of my head. She had pale white sick just like the whole Cullen's family. Her eyes were that liquid gold color like them.

What if somethings different about them? What if they did something to her? I promised myself tomorrow I'm going to talk to her. (But like that's going to happen.)

I went up stairs and my cell rang.

_**Kyle**_

_**What was up with you today at lunch and after school?**_

UGH! I thought. I wished that they wouldn't be all concerned.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I looked at the cell and I had six texted from Kyle.

Would he just leave me alone. No, he probably won't not till I tell him the truth.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Magen

I needed to think, I knew that and so did he. But that was a little hard to do when he was standing right there in front of me watching me with wide eyes. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know if he really meant what he said to Esme. I wanted to know what he really thought of me.

I wondered all these things while he stayed out of my head. But now I wished he'd tell me what he really meant by what he said to Esme. But if I asked him he might get mad at me for listening in on what they were talking about and than he might dislike me even more. And I don't need that.

I looked up at him. He was still standing there up against his book case and looking sexy as ever. I could just jump into his arms and kiss him without a care. I didn't like him, he was Edward. I couldn't like him. He never talked to me before now. But I guess it was for a good reason, but I'm the most beautiful girl in school. Was. Was the most beautiful girl in school.

"You'll be able to go back as soon as you can control yourself. That will take time but you'll get there. Carlisle did and so did Esme and so did I. And you will too." Edward said and than looked down at the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head." I said.

"I did. You were talking your thoughts out loud." Edward said with a smile on his face. I was not. I could swear I wasn't speaking them aloud.

"Was not," I hissed back.

"Was too," he hissed and came over to his black couch, if you could call it that. I skooted over so there was room for him to sit down.

"What ever. I could swear I didn't." I told him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and than leaned in. I took a deep breath and than leaned away from him. He just looked at me puzzled.

"I can't." I said and got up and than went out the door.

What was I doing. I walked back into the room. Edward was still sitting in the posistion he was in when I left. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Not be. I shouldn't have done that." Edward said turning around slowly braising himself for my expression.

"I wanted you too." I blurted out. How stupid could I be. Why did I tell him that. He got a cocky grin on his face from my outburst of truth. "I'm glad my embarrassment is amusing to you." I said.

"It's not. It's just that if you wanted me too than why did you pull away?" he asked.

"You'll be mad at me if I tell you." I said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Edward asked.

"I listened in on what you and Esme were talking about. I didn't know if you really meant what you said or if you were lying." I said looking down at the ground and than out his wide window.

"I'm not mad at you for that. It's hard not to you just have good hearing now. I understand that. But just forget what I said to Esme. She doesn't understand what I feel right now. And no one will." He said standing up and putting his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. His golden eyes shined bright in the twilight lit sky out side.

"It's beautiful out here." He said noticing my thoughts I guessed.

* * *

Guys I wrote this part today and it took me all day I know it's short up what the hell. I mean the end of this chapter was written today.

* * *

Edward  
By:Magen

"It's beautiful out there." I said. I felt bad for being able to read her thoughts and for doing what I'm about to do. "I've got something for you."

It wasn't that she was thinking about it all that much, well she was but still. I hoped it would make her feel a little better. I'd got her high heels she'd been wanting for a long time. She'd also been bugging her dad for but he kept saying no to her so I decided that this would be a good time to do it.

She looked at me in supries. I knew she had no idea that I was going to say that. I know she knew that I've been reading her mind more than most. But when I find a new mind it's just fun to listen to. I like to get to know that mind.

"You got me something?" She asked sitting back down.

"Close your eyes and put out your hands." I told her. She did as I told her.

I put the box in her hands.

When she opened it she still hadn't really known her own strength. She through the top of the box across the room and made a dent in the wall.

"Sorry," she said looking up at me.

"No, it's okay, you didn't know your own strength. It happens to all of us."

She when back to it. She grabbed the shoes out of the box but crushing it as the grabbed it. She looked up at me with sad eyes. Maybe I should've waited to give them to her for a while.

I just laughed and sat down next to her. "Stop laughing at me," she said and than slapped me.

"That hurt!" I hissed and than leaned in to kiss her. I knew I shouldn't have done it. But I couldn't help myself she lips looked so good and they were right there in front of me.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Magen

He leaned down to kiss me. This time I let him and right before our lips touched he gave a little smile of happiness. (I think that's what I saw)

When he pulled away I cleaned to him like a leach. He laughed again. He seemed to be laughing a lot. I wasn't sure why. I guess that thought made him want to laugh even more.

He got up and headed for the door.

Where are you going?

"I'm going to go hunt. I haven't in a long time." He said and smiled and than walked fast well at Vampire speed out the door. When he was half way to the door he turned around and came back to his room. "You want to come?" He asked.

"I guess I should shouldn't I?" I said and got up. He out stretched his hand and I took it. We ran out of his room and to the door when Esme stopped us right in our tracks.

"Where are you two off to?" Esme asked Edward and only Edward.

The way she looked at Edward made me growl. The growl came from deep down inside me. I would've never done that. Edward squeezed my hand to relax me. And amazingly it did work, for a moment.

A second later after Edward had answered and Esme than asked another question, "She just went hunting Edward, why does she need to go again?" She asked.

Edward didn't answer right away. He took a moment and than said, "When I first became a monster Carlisle told me to hunt as much as I could to get used to the habit of hunting animals and not humans. And he did the same to you. And so I'm going to do the same with Rosalie." He said to her and than pushed her out of the way and opened the door with all his strength which seemed to make Esme even more mad because the door broke in two pieces. Though I probably would've had the same face on if it was my house too. "Esme just calm down." Edward whispered.

When we were out side I caught the smell of something even more mouth watering than before and before I knew it I was running after the smell.


End file.
